Mr Fearless
by Sunlightego
Summary: Some might call Eddie over-protective. But why is he so over-protective of Patricia? After all they've been through in Sibuna he couldn't let any one take her away. Peddie one-shot. Set after The Touchstone of Ra.


**"...Guess you can call me fearless…" - Eddie Miller**

* * *

On their very first date, Eddie had asked Patricia how many boys she had kissed and was pretty surprised to learn that she kissed _nobody_ before him. Sure, it was something great to hear, that his own girlfriend has kissed nobody except him, it made him feel special. However, he was amazed how she kissed no one before him, she is _irresistible_.

After a rocky term together, they had managed to make it to America together for their summer holidays. It was in America that things went from good to bad. It is not that they did not have a great time in America; in fact they had a fabulous time together. However, for Patricia, things were moving a bit too fast. So, she did what she usually does when she is insecure: she built her force field up again and broke up with him at the airport before leaving to board her flight back to England.

He was confused and heartbroken all summer long (or what was left of it), and so was she. When they came back to Anubis House, things were all awkward with them… nobody knew that they had broken up over the summer and when Joy learnt that they had broken up, she pressed for details… not that Patricia gave her any except that she was the one to break up with Eddie, _not _vice-versa.

Even Mr. Sweet was disappointed to learn that his son and his girlfriend had broken up. Sure at first he did not like them together, but when he got to know Patricia a little bit better, he approved of their relationship. Even if he didn't approve, it's not like they were going to _actually_ listen to him. Everyone knows that neither Eddie nor Patricia play by the rules.

Even though, both Eddie and Patricia claimed to be '_as cool as a cucumber_' with their "mutual" break up, one would have to be an idiot not to notice the romantic tension which was still evident between the two. Heck even _Fabian_ noticed it and Fabian was not the relationship expert like Amber was. The Anubis House residents let Eddie and Patricia figure out their relationship, mostly on their own, since they all had their own problems to deal with.

Eventually, Eddie and Patricia got used to being broken up and living with their ex in the house. Patricia was constantly being jealous of Eddie and KT. Eddie, being Eddie, was oblivious that Patricia was waiting for him to make a move until KT had to tell him herself. KT was both Eddie's and Patricia's friend, but mostly Eddie's. She wanted both her friends to be happy, so she made Patricia ask Jerome out on a date to make Eddie jealous. She was right… Eddie was really jealous.

Then, they became a couple once more. Eddie was upset that Patricia was friends with his arch-enemy Benji, but all in good time, he too dropped the rivalry and became friends with him… mostly for Patricia, so she would not think that he's a jerk. However, Denby had already planted fake messages on his laptop and made sure that Patricia saw them. Consequently, she was captured as a sinner.

During the time that Patricia was a sinner, Frobisher noticed that the boy was pretty much fearless, except for matters (or situations) concerning Patricia. _She_'s his weakness. Frobisher did not harm Patricia, but occasionally teased Eddie that he will do so, when Eddie was kept in the gatehouse to become a sinner; however Eddie told him to 'leave her alone'. He was not about to let his girlfriend get threatened or get hurt by Frobisher. It was bad enough that he let her be captured as a sinner… He was supposed to keep an eye on her at _all_ times but when she said that she hates him, he forgot all about keeping an eye on her and let her be for a few hours.

After the whole thing about Ammut and evil Frobisher passed, one could say that Eddie and Patricia returned to normal. Ever since they came back for the new term, they rarely passed insults or teased each other. However, after Frobisher went back to Egypt with Harriet, Eddie and Patricia began to do so, like they used to do the previous term and the summer prior to the new term.

* * *

Eddie had gone back to America for a week, as he would be spending the next summer holidays with his father in England. At that precise moment, Eddie had just landed in the airport and was calling his girlfriend to inform her that he would be coming to Anubis House in a few hours.

She was not able to go get him at the airport because she had school to go to that morning, and to go to the airport she would have had to miss some classes since the nearest airport was a few hours away from the school. Unlike Eddie, she was not permitted to leave school early, even though school was finished by the time Eddie would be at the airport. Eddie, being Mr. Sweet's son, was permitted to go visit his mother for a week in America, but Patricia was not allowed to leave an hour early… talk about preferences!

She did not mind much because she knew he would understand, and she was also the first person he would talk to when he arrives, and she was more than happy about that. For once, she felt like she is a priority in someone's life.

The moment Eddie called Patricia on her mobile phone informing her that he had landed; Patricia was in her room with her roommate KT. Since Joy was nowadays closer to Mara and Willow, that left KT and Patricia to be close friends. Not only they were roommates, but they were also the only two girls in Sibuna after Nina and Amber left. So with all that in common, how could they _not_ become bffs?

"Hey Weasel face." She greeted. Even after a week not seeing him, she still greeted him with the same nickname.

"Hey, how are you? I just landed. I'll be there in a few hours." Eddie said, excited to be back in England. He was not happy about leaving his girlfriend alone in Anubis House. She was not _all_ alone, but to him she was. At Anubis House, an ancient curse, spirit or something else would be there, and if that something threatened the Sibuna's lives while he was not there, no one would be able to protect Yacker like he would.

So he was really anxious to get back to the House to see that she was fine, all in one piece, just like he had left her. She sounded fine, but then again, she was an expert at hiding her emotions and tricking him to believe what she wanted to (like she had done when she was a sinner even though she was not technically herself, but still…) One might call him over-protective, but only he and KT knew how much he was hurting emotionally when Patricia was captured as a sinner.

"I know… I'm fine. Why are you calling every chance you get to ask whether I'm fine or not? Do you know something I don't?" she asked him. She was flattered that he cared about her, but there was a limit to everything. One time, when he was in America he called her at three in the morning (UK time) to check if she was alright.

"No. I don't want something to happen to you, especially when I'm not there with you." Eddie answered.

"Would you relax? You and KT defeated Ammut, so why are you worrying? There is only one Egyptian evil per term, not twice." She replied trying to ease his nerves and assure him that she had been and was fine.

"I guess…" he said reluctantly.

"Call a taxi or something… we'll talk when you get here. Bye Weasel!"

"Eager to get rid of me, aren't you?" he teased. "Bye Yacker, see you soon."

"See you." She replied with a goofy smile on her face. During the phone call, Patricia forgot that KT was in the room.

"What did he say to you? Judging by that smile, it was sure something…" KT teased once Patricia was done with her phone call.

"Nothing."

"I don't get how you are so in love and still trade insults as pet names!" KT commented.

"It's our thing. I guess it comes natural." Patricia replied.

Patricia's phone vibrated, signalling a message.

_Love you :) xxx_

Once again, the Brit smiled goofily at her phone, but this time KT pretended that she didn't see it, as it was not her business to ask her who texted her even though she already knew the answer: Eddie.

_Love you too :) xxx_

* * *

Patricia is not the one to put smiley face or kisses in a message. However, her boyfriend would not like it if he does it and she does not, so for his messages only, she makes an exception.

When Eddie arrived later that evening, he dumped his luggage in his room and ran up to his girlfriend's room. Fabian happened to be in his room when Eddie arrived, but Eddie did not even see him as all he wanted to see was Patricia. He should thank goodness that Jerome's not his roommate, or he would never stop teasing him about being a sap.

"Yacker!" he shouted banging on her door as he was not the one to invade privacy.

She opened the door wearing a simple shirt and skinny jeans, with her usual 'baddest shoes'. "Eddie!"

As soon as she opened the door, he took a second to see that she was really fine and hugged her and spun her around. Normally they were not the couple to have a clichéd romantic reunion, but the sinner experience, had changed them both and a lot. Nowadays, they are more comfortable and open with each other, and seem to be joined at the hip, as they never leave each other's side for more than a couple of minutes and bathroom breaks.

"Okay, you can let me go now." Patricia said trying to get out of her boyfriend's strong grip. He loosened his hold on her and backed a couple of inches from her, so that he could see her face better and kissed her.

Once they broke away from the kiss, the Brit remarked that that was not what she meant when she told him to let her go. He knew that she loved it anyways. It was a good thing that KT had gone out of hers and Patricia's shared room as soon as she heard Anubis' front door slam shut. She knew that they would want privacy.

The couple stayed in Patricia's room until Trudy called them for dinner. Eddie talked to Fabian in a hushed tone during dinner; while Patricia was engaged in a conversation with KT. Eddie asked his roommate if he would mind Patricia spending the night in their room. Not only did Fabian agree, but he also volunteered to sleep on the sofa in the living room that night.

"Thanks man, you're the best!"

After dinner, Eddie asked Patricia if she would like to spend the night in his room. Surprisingly, she agreed, seeing as she had not seen Eddie for a week, (even if he had called her a million times during that week to make sure that she was truly alright), she figured that it would not hurt to sleep in the same room for one night. However, she warned Eddie beforehand, that the minute 'funny business' would occur, she would leave.

When Patricia heard about Fabian sleeping on the sofa, she objected even if he had suggested it on his own, after he claimed that he would feel like he is intruding their private 'quality' time together. So she told him to spend the night in her room, saying that KT would not mind either.

* * *

"Thank you for agreeing to spend the night here, Yacker." Eddie told his girlfriend softly as they were holding each other in bed, later that night.

"Why wouldn't I agree? You've lowered my force field completely remember?" she replied with a small smile snuggling closer to him.

"Yeah, it took me _so_ long to get it down completely, but it was worth it." He said. Thank goodness that Fabian was not here to hear them…

"Why did you call so much last week? I'm not complaining or anything… but you called every second that you could." She asked him softly stroking his hair.

"I had to make sure that you were alright all the time. Call me whatever you want, but the sinner experience made me realise that I did not do my best to protect you from Frobisher, so I have to make sure that you're alright all the time, even if he's good now and in Egypt." He replied softly as well.

"By now you should know that if I am ever in any trouble you'd be the person I call, right?" Patricia said reassuringly.

"You'd better." Eddie replied teasingly.

After a moment of a comfortable silence, Eddie whispered an 'I love you' in Patricia's ear.

They had already said their first 'I love you' but Patricia's heart beat faster every time he said it. She couldn't resist kissing him; however she made sure to keep it short just to get him a little frustrated.

"Why so short?" he whined.

"Kiss stands for keep it simple stupid!" she teased.

"Yeah, I know that, but we are not simple, we are full of contradictions." He replied. "Didn't you forget to tell me a little something?"

"I love you too weasel." She said softly, resulting in him kissing her this time.

After that they slept peacefully, Eddie holding his girlfriend's waist protectively, until Patricia let out a scream in the middle of the night. This resulted in both of them jolting up quickly.

"Yacker, you alright? What happened?" he asked her rubbing her back comfortingly.

"I had a nightmare, that's all." She replied casually. The first year that Nina came to Anubis House, Patricia used to have nightmares all the time because of Rufus. However, after Rufus, the nightmares stopped, except for that one time when Senkhara appeared in Patricia's dream to mark her with the mark of Anubis.

"Of what?"

All Anubis house residents were woken up by Patricia's scream and were currently behind the door of Eddie's room. They were on the verge of barging in, but they heard the couple talk and decided that it would be best if they gave the couple some time to talk things through. Eddie was the closest to Patricia, so they gave Patricia time to talk to Eddie first. They thought that they'd better get some sleep, knowing that a comforting session with Eddie and Patricia would turn out in a never ending kissing session.

"Of Frobisher kidnapping me once again. I used to have dreams like this back when Rufus first kidnapped me." The redhead confessed.

"Rufus kidnapped you? When? And how do I not know of this?" Eddie demanded. Leave it to Eddie to get paranoid…

"Yea he kidnapped me, a year before you came." She answered quietly. She does not like to remember Rufus or mention him, because that would trigger nightmares about him once again.

"Rufus is in a hell hole now, plus Frobisher is a good guy now and he's in Egypt." Eddie reassured her.

"How come you're never afraid of anything?" the Brit asked her boyfriend.

"I already told you, I'm fearless, as long as you're by my side." The American replied mumbled the last part.

"What was the last part? I didn't quite catch it."

"I _said_ that I'm fearless as long as you're by my side." Eddie mumbled louder. This time she understood his words and appeared to be touched.

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me, but when did you turn into a sap?" she teased.

"I'm serious."

"Yeah last week that KT told me of how when I was a sinner you were afraid that they would hurt me."

"Even Frobisher figured that you're my weakness." Eddie said, "I didn't want him to hurt you. A man doesn't like to see the one he loves getting hurt."

"You're a man? But you're not a boy either. I'd say you're kind of in between, seeing as you're a teena-" Patricia rambled on, but was cut off by Eddie kissing her.

"You yack _way_ too much, but that's one of the things I love about you." Eddie said answering the question he knew that she was going to ask.

* * *

As long as he is with her by his side, he is fearless... she's his weakness.


End file.
